powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Test of the Leader (18th)
Summary At the Sanzu River, Octoroo is worried about Master Xandred after hearing Deker's words about the Red Ranger. Octoroo researched into the Sealing Spell, which was originally cast by the Red Ranger. Master Xandred orders a swarm of Moogers to attack the city. In the city, Bulk and Skull enjoy a nice walk after grocery shopping. Spike yells "Monsters" after seeing the group of Moogers coming towards them. Bulk and Spike head into battle and then away from the Moogers. The Rangers morph into action. Bulk and Spike make another attempt for the Moogers. Pink Ranger arrives to protect Spike. Bulk and Spike leave as the Pink and Yellow Rangers fight the Moogers. The Red, Green, and Blue Rangers form the Samurai Battlewing. The formation defeats the Giant Moogers. Red Ranger arrives in the nick of time to protect the Pink and Yellow Rangers from the swarm. The Rangers power up the Spin Swords to plow out the Moogers. More Moogers enter the scene. The Rangers continue to fight strong. The Moogers turn their attention to the Red Ranger. Master Xandred's voice places the Moogers in a trance. Red Ranger powers up the Spin Sword to finish off the Moogers. The Rangers power down. Jayden reveals that the voice was Master Xandred. Back at the Sanzu River, Master Xandred rests on the floor. Octoroo reveals that his evil energy is spawning more Moogers. Octoroo learns that the Samurai Rangers are rapidly learning new spells. At Bulk's Garage, Spike bandages Bulk and daydreams about the Pink Ranger. At the end of his daydream, he realizes that he accidently turns Bulk into a mummy. At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji informs the Rangers about the ancient Sealing Spell. In the last battle, the Rangers were almost defeated. The previous Red Ranger summoned the Sealing Spell to defeat Master Xandred. Mentor Ji mentioned that only members of the Shiba House can summon the spell. Back at the Sanzu River, Octoroo learns that the previous Red Ranger wasn't strong enough to make a permanent spell. Octoroo summons Robtish to take on the Red Ranger. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers discuss Jayden's destiny. Kevin's mission is to protect Jayden from anything. Jayden overhears the conversation and tells them to protect themselves. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. The Rangers follow the signal to find Robtish, who calls out for the Red Ranger. Kevin tries to stop Jayden, but his attempts fail. Jayden morphs into action and attacks Robtish. The Rangers morph and join the fight. Deker watches the battle. The Rangers focus on the Moogers while Red Ranger struggles against Robtish. The nighlok unleashes a massive attack to weaken Red Ranger. Blue and Yellow Rangers jump in front of Robtish's attack. Kevin and Emily are badly injuried from the blast. Robtish heads towards the Rangers. Green and Pink Rangers protect their friends. Deker leaps in front of them. He orders Robtish to leave. Red Ranger engages in a sword fight against Deker and the nighlok. After a brief battle, Red Ranger powers up the Spin Sword to unleash a series of swift attacks. The three warriors arrive at a stalemate. Robtish retreats back to the Sanzu River. Deker turns his attention to Red Ranger, who is too weak to fight. Deker promises that he will return for a duel. Mike remembers Deker from a previous fight. Jayden powers down while his friends call for help. Back at the Shiba House, Mike and Mike help Kevin and Emily in their beds. Jayden leaves the Shiba House. Cast Category:Episodes